


手

by Oath_of_Void



Series: SHe [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 单性转。无印时的课后补习。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: SHe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762774
Kudos: 3





	手

“休息一下吧。”鲁路修说，“今天的进度能到这里已经很不错了。”

他将课本合上了，顺势从尾部抽走了捏在她手中的那支笔。他替她盖回笔帽，收回笔袋，只给她留下写满了笔记的摊开的纸页。他们的课后补习进行到第三次，大体说来还算顺利，只不过因为她在进入军队后落下的东西还是太多，三次当然不足以让她补上全部。无法继续记录和修改之前的记录的朱雀拿起活页本，无精打采地翻了翻这些日子以来的成果。她的脑袋里还塞着各种公式和专有名词，以至于在她能成功消化掉它们之前，她都没有意识到鲁路修至少又叫了她两次。晚餐，离开时间，娜娜莉，总是这几个关键词的排列组合。她还没有拿定主意要不要留到晚餐以后，离开时间随后才能定下来，能不能跟娜娜莉多待一会儿也是一样。她放弃了立即给出答案，支着桌面的手肘向外一滑，脑袋也慢悠悠地倒在了放平的小臂上。

“至于这么夸张吗？”鲁路修在她的哀叹声中摸了摸鼻翼，“我自认讲得还算通俗易懂啊。”

“这不是你的问题。”朱雀咕哝道，“我还得再消化一下。”

她抬起一只手象征性地摆了摆，鲁路修的面容被遮挡得影影绰绰。虽然会在补习时分共享一张书桌，他们挨得也不算太近，远不到童年时的那种互相挤挤碰碰都各自觉得无碍的地步。藏起了身份，成长到现在，鲁路修依然是鲁路修，只是过去的友人可能总会彼此生分些——即使他并没有丝毫与人疏远的意图。朱雀不再晃动手掌，她透过指缝看着那张脸，辨识起了它与记忆中那被放逐的小皇子时常显得过分倔强的脸孔之间的异同。她看着鲁路修的时候，他也同时在看着她。他的目光柔软地扫在她的指缝中，并没有贸贸然多冒进一步。

“你的手，”他忽然说，“手形很好看呢。”

作为关系还算不错、同班且在学生会共事、在学校里常常能凑在一块的同龄人而论，这样一句简单的称赞并不值得领受者去大惊小怪。然而由于说这话的人是鲁路修，比起一句顺口而出的赞美，更像是句略带调侃意味的玩笑话。兰佩路基副会长在外貌上可挑剔的地方不多，脸是如此，手也一样。朱雀放下手时瞥了一眼对方交叠在桌沿的双手，指节白皙修长，指甲圆润整齐，摆放在书页边、支棱在鬓角侧、翻飞在琴弦或键盘上都是足够赏心悦目的那一类。她移开眼，着实有几分不确定这夸奖是否是另一种隐晦的贬损。谁知道呢，鲁路修或许不是那类人，但她依然觉得这不是她应该感到高兴的时点。

“……谢谢。”她还是这样礼貌地回应了，并在嘴角扯开一小抹理应无可挑剔的微笑。她慢慢坐直身子，意识到鲁路修仍在看着她。她侧过脸去，过去她认得的那个男孩对着她点了点眉心。她愣了一愣，意识到是她自己皱着了眉头。她在他面前还是太过放松了，真实的情绪更容易外露一些。她跟着按住自己的眉心，连带着遮住一半脸孔，想要调整一下自己表显出来的态度。鲁路修前倾了身子，伸手握在了她的手腕上。

“我并不是在拿你开玩笑。”他说。

他的指尖内勾用力，将她抬起的小臂重新拉了下来。他的指腹比她所以为的要暖一些，恰好搭在她的腕脉上，稍一按压便引得她的尾指下意识地一弹。应对危险的攻击意识在战场上很有用，但是在这种时候只会给人徒增慌乱。朱雀努力保持住了明面上的平静，没有真的做出什么出格的举动，也因此而错失了抽手而去的机会。“人们的审美也不是单一的。”鲁路修接着说，“纤细漂亮又光滑的手看得多了，也不过是些衣食无忧的少爷小姐们拿来摆在台面上展示的资本之一。这样的炫耀毫无意义，以此作为评判标准也是不必要的。”

打小被丢到异国他乡的皇子总是在某些场合十分敏锐，尤其是在事关隐瞒、退让与自尊心的时候。他执着她的手腕，内侧向上，外侧被他用其余四指轻轻托着。朱雀被他指节间的温度和力度弄得有些分神，缓了几拍才反应过来他的说法有些不太妥当。“我只是运气差了点。”十岁以前姑且还算权贵后代的枢木家独女耸了下肩，低声自嘲道。问题的根源不适合在此时深究，事实上最好也别让他知晓真相的全貌。她不知道这话落在鲁路修耳中被理解成了什么意思，她只知道他的拇指很快就动了、从腕脉处滑至腕掌关节间，其余四指也明显握得更紧了些。

“我不是在称赞苦难。”鲁路修说，“我是在说你的自我评价可能有点过低。”

他的声音不算低沉，仍然用着那种和熟识的人相谈时会用到的、亲切而自然的口吻，甚至连批判的意味都不见几分。他手掌在慢慢移动，逐渐从下方覆着了她的手背，手指间留下的缝隙很浅，指尖从她的手掌边缘勾了上来。他还在说话，嘴唇一张一合，很难说他的言语还是行为更容易让人分心。

“它们很漂亮。”他告诉她，“骨节没有太粗，指甲也很整齐，手指的长度正合适。没有结实过头，但看得出很有力。”

现在他们挨得太近了。空间不如一齐蜷缩在地穴中时那般拥挤，躯干的间隔也要宽绰得多，只是指掌间的触碰不比其它被动使然的情形，一旦发生便必然是由主观意志所引导的。鲁路修的手掌略比她宽大一些，是性别和人种使然，但差异不算太大。他的手头力气不会比她更大，即便先一步拿捏着她的肢端也不会在近身冲突中占据优势。他们不会在这里发生冲突，他不会，她不想，即使他们已经离得过近了。肌肤间的无阻碍接触比隔着衣袖的肩肘磕碰更为直观，敏锐的肢端会将第一时间的感觉诚实地反馈给身体。他的指腹沿着掌纹顺进她的掌心，她的指节下意识地蜷起了一些，反而像是在贪恋那触碰了。

“就算有些地方磨出了茧，也不是什么要紧的扣分点……而且别的地方还很柔软。”他说，“灵巧程度应该也不差吧？……当然了，这倒不影响外观……”

他可能是在说这些，也可能并不是。他的声音变得模糊不定了，言语不过是些能够轻易编纂的东西。可能远在彼端，可能近在耳际，可能是调和出的假象，可能是吹拂在旁的温热气息。只有触碰，落到实处，不会欺骗，不会说谎。拉住了她的手，接受了她的援助，反过来为她提供了援助，没有将她推开。没有人会与过去全然一样，她也不过是在寻找一点儿相对熟悉的、能够聊以慰藉的温度。鲁路修会介意将这些赠予她吗？与久别的人、与友人、与往昔之间的界限又该怎样拿捏呢？他的指腹按在她的掌心里，在那一刻显得温暖坚实、无比真诚。肢端的接触是指向性与掌控力最强的一类接触，如果说这是值得信赖的。

但这是鲁路修，她想。年龄、性别和分别的时日都让一些事和以前有所不同了，至少是对她来说不同了。肌肤相贴不如孩提时代的嬉闹那样纯粹，十指相扣也会被赋予别的意味。他察觉到了吗？他是有意为之吗？她不知道。她还不敢去索要答案。她在自己的心跳声变得太过吵闹时逃开了，她用力抽回手，肩膀发颤，面上发烫，退让回了对昔日的友人来说略显疏远、但更为得体的距离上。鲁路修被她的反应吓了一跳，手掌僵在半空，再开口时的声音也带着明显的迟疑。

“……朱雀？”他轻声唤她。

“没事。”朱雀说。她垂着头颈，她垂着眼睑，她注视着收在膝上的指尖。多了细小的旧伤，多了粗糙的磨砺痕迹，被泥沙和血水浸过，如今才重新拿到更为和平的地界中来小憩片刻。那是逃不脱纷争的形态，是会在某一时刻被轻柔托起也无法一直留在桌椅边、舞场上和一个人的指掌间的用具。攥紧过锁链，挖开过石岩，磨平过一层纹路，仅在不会为多数人所接触到的地方保留下一小块柔软的地方。有人会察觉到，有人会触碰那里。有人并不知道、也不需要知晓更为深层的意义。她摇摇头，放缓了声音，扬起了那一小抹礼貌而友善的微笑。“这不是你的问题。”她对鲁路修说，再抬起头时直接转向了桌面，将书本、笔记和其它文具都扫进了包里。有人在外面叩响了房门，她兀自站起来去应了门，待到娜娜莉的声音从门外清脆地传来时，已经没有人再主动去提方才发生的那个小插曲了。


End file.
